


Если наступит завтра

by NightBat



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, M/M, Poetry, Как ориджинал, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat
Summary: Курьер(/ша, в стихе не указан пол) обещает победить Цезаря и вернуться.Translation: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368834
Relationships: Courier/Joshua Graham, Female Courier/Joshua Graham, Male Courier/Joshua Graham
Kudos: 2





	Если наступит завтра

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [If there will be tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368834) by [NightBat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat)



Если наступит завтра,  
Если не дрогнет выстрел,  
Если мне хватит воли  
Встать поперек судьбы,

Выиграет наша правда,  
Пусть и ценой их жизней,  
Пусть и ценой их боли,  
Мы не сдадим борьбы.

Это конец империй,  
Это начало наций.  
Я разорву все карты,  
Я возвращусь домой.

Если ты будешь верить,  
Если я буду драться,  
Если наступит завтра,  
Встречу его с тобой.


End file.
